Little Red Riding Hood
by iiNeaPoliTan
Summary: Cat Valentine is a happy child. When her Granny gets sick, Cat is sent on a mission to help her Granny get better. But there are dangers in this world and Cat is going to learn that the hard way.


**Okay, so Evan from the Blonde Squad makes an appearance in this story. A warning to readers: I don't really think there is an actual purpose to this story; it was just fun to write.**

**To those reading VICTORiOUS: A Killer among Us, I just want to let you know that I am continuing that story soon.**

**I don't own Victorious.**

Catherina Valentine lived in Hollywood Hills with her mother, her father, and he brother, whom was pretty weird. Although she loved her name, Catherina was fonder of the nickname Cat because it reminded her of a kitty she once saved from a tree. Cat was so unique. You could search all over the world for a million years and still find no one whom could compare to her, in any sense of the word.

Everyone who knew Cat loved her. Although sometimes she could get a bit annoying, it was hard for anyone to hate her. One look into her sweet, innocent, chocolate colored eyes, that sparkled greater than a million stars and your heart would melt for her.

Cat loved to sing and act. In fact, she was one of the best students in Hollywood Arts, an Ivy League school for performing arts. Cat stood out from the crowd, not only because she was beautiful, talented, had a happy personality and a brain the size of an acorn (sometimes people thought she belonged in a _special_ hospital), but also because Cat's hair was a gorgeous, deep red color, like velvet cupcakes.

Now, today was a special day for Cat. Her dear Granny, whom lived in Beverly Hills, about 20 miles from her house, had been feeling ill lately and wanted nothing more than to see Cat, for Cat's presence alone could lift anyone's spirit no matter how low. Cat's mom had given her a special mission.

"Cat darling? Take these red velvet cupcakes to your Granny, sweetie. Poor dear has been feeling sick and wants to see you. I thought it would be nice if you two spent some time together and eat these delicious treats you made."

"Kk mommy." Cat took the basket in her hands and headed to the door.

"Cat baby?"

"Yes?"

"Go straight to the bus station, honey. And don't talk to strangers."

"Mom! I'm 16 years old. I'm not a kid anymore. I can take care of myself." Cat said as she exited the door.

Cat walked along the side walk, singing and giggling. Every now and then, she'd stop to pick up flowers. Her Granny loved flowers and Cat thought it would add an extra touch of love. About two blocks away from her house, a black mustang started following behind Cat very slowly.

"Hey there beautiful." said the older teen driver from his car.

Being a good girl and listening to what her mother had told her, Cat didn't answer and kept walking.

"Come on. Say something."

"Kk. I'm not supposed to talk to strangers, so please go away."

"Well then, my name is Evan. See? I'm not a stranger anymore."

Cat giggled. She just made a new friend. "Hi Evan, I'm Cat."

"Well then Cat, would you like to ride me?" Cat gasped. "I'm sorry. I meant 'with me'."

"Uhm, no thank you. I'm just going to the bus station. I'm going to Beverly Hills to spend some time with my Granny. She's sick so I'm going to go visit her and eat cupcakes with her." Cat said showing him her basket.

"I see. Beverly Hills?"

"Yes! Her house is one of the prettiest. It's pink and white and has the greenest grass and a bush cut into a swan." Cat said in excitement.

With a mischievous smile on his face, Evan added, "So you're sure you don't want a ride? My car is faster than the bus and it's free."

"I'm sure thank you."

And with that, Evan sped off. Now, Evan wasn't the greatest kid in the block. He was mean, some might say evil. He got what he wanted one way or another. And today, he wanted that beautiful red headed girl. So, he was going to get her. One way or another.

Luring her into his car didn't work. And not wanting to risk someone seeing him take her into his car, he devised a plan. Lucky for him, Cat had just given him all he needed to know to make her his. Beverly Hills. Pink and white. Greenest grass. Swan bush.

Cat made it to the bus station and took the hour drive to her granny's house. The cupcakes where getting cold, so Cat rushed to her granny's house.

It was strange. Her granny's house was usually happy and full of singing birdies, but today, there was a gloomy vibe to it.

"I bet the birdies and flowers are sad granny is sick, too." Cat said as she opened the door.

The house was so dark and the curtains where drawn. _Granny must be feeling really bad_, Cat thought sadly. She wiped a tear away from her eye.

She walked to the kitchen and placed the basket on the table.

_How weird._ Cat thought. _ Sick or not, granny would never leave her knitting kit scrambled all over the floor_. Cat picked up the yarn and needles from the floor and placed them on the rocking chair.

"Granny?" Cat made her way up the stairs. "Granny?"

"I don't like this game. Talk to me." She spoke as she slowly opened the door of her grandmother's door.

"Cat? Is that you honey?" Came a low, masculine voice from under all the blankets on the bed.

Cat nodded yes. "Uh-huh. Mommy and I made you cupcakes to make you feel better Granny. And I'ma take care of you all today."

There was something different with her granny. Something almost evil.

Cat made her way to her grandma's side. Her granny's face was hidden under the covers.

"Granny. What a deep voice you have."

"Oh sweetie, it's just the sickness." Her granny stretched a hand towards Cat and caressed her cheek.

"Granny. What big hands you have."

"Oh sweetie, the better to touch you with."

"Granny?"

"Cat, why don't you join me in bed?" She picked up the covers and made room for Cat.

Cat giggled. "Kk granny!"

Cat took off her sandals, stripped off her jeans and climbed into bed.

Her granny wrapped her arms around her.

"Granny, what big arms you have."

"The better hold you with."

Her granny traced light kisses on Cat's neck.

"Granny? What are you doing?"

But granny didn't answer. Granny climbed on top of Cat.

"Evan!" Cat gasped in surprise as the covers fell off her _granny_. "What did you do to my granny?"

"Granny is in deep sleep in the guest room Cat. And you and I will have so much fun."

With that, Evan clashed his lips with hers and ran his fingers through her clothed womanhood.

"No. No, please." She said as the big bad boy ripped her underwear off.

"Help!"

But no one could hear Cat.

The big bad wolf spread her legs wide open and devoured her.

Maybe now, little red riding hood will learn to never speak to strangers.


End file.
